Horton Hears A Who: True Friend
by mynameisweird
Summary: Before he was Mayor, he was my master, my owner. But most of all, Neddy was my boy. Thidwick/Ned friendship.


Before he was Mayor, he was my master, my owner. But most of all, Neddy was my boy. I remember the day like it was yesterday. Being the littlest fish with the wierdest color. (Come on! No Who has ever seen a red fish!) I remember swimming alone, ignoring the smirks and teasing laughter of the other fish. I hated when they kept telling me no one didn't want me. I already knew! If no one wanted my mom and dad, they certainly wouldn't want me. The ring of the doorbell rang. The others stopped their laughter and focused their attention on the customer. I turned away, thinking of it as nothing of importance. Then, the laughter reached my ears. It was childish and with excitement. I looked up to see a little boy with a crown on. His blue eyes looked up at his mother delightfully and he jumped up and down with anticipation. I stifled a laugh. I have never seen a Who child so excited to be in a pet store.

"Mommy! Mommy! What can I have?" His mother, a beautiful Who women with long blond hair, smiled down at her son and petted his messy brown hair.

"Anything you want, Neddy. Today is your birthday."

"YAY!" The little boy, I guess his name was Neddy, ran around the store, looking at all the other animals while his mother talked with the Bill, my "owner." Bill wasn't a bad guy. He did feed me and all, but like everyone else, he told me that no one would want me. I was a runt and red. I watched as Neddy ran around the store. His nose scrunched as he looked at the cats, dogs, and birds. First time I saw a kid look that way to the coolest animals in the store. He walked slowly, mesmerizing every animal. Then, he saw me or that tank.

"Wow," he exclaimed. This caught the attention of his mother and Bill. His face was soon pressed against the glass. I saw the other fish start to swim around, trying clearly to impress the young boy. Neddy smiled at them. This kid was clearly a marine-lover. He laughed as one of the bullies, Charles, did a flip and another, Aaron, blew bubbles. I sighed. Well, I was nothing. I was the no namer and the invisible one.

"Mommy, look!" My eyes went up and I saw a finger pointing at me. I met Neddy's eyes. They were happy and he was jumping up and down like a lunatic again. His mother came over and looked at me. She then turned to her son.

"He's small sweetie and I've never seen a red fish." Neddy looked at me again and gave me another smile. It wasn't an excited one. It was warm and caring. I ignored the jealous gaze of the other fish who had tried so hard to impress the young boy. His bent down lower until he were face-to-face. He pressed his nose against the glass as he continued to stare at me. I slowly swam forward until my own nose was pressed against the glass as well. Neddy giggled and looked back up at his mother.

"I want him," he stated clearly. Neddy's mom gave her son a smile and kiss on the tip of his head. She turned to Bill and handed him the money. Bill was just as shocked as the other fish that I was getting adopted, but he accepted the money and got a bag to put me in. All the while, Neddy yelled at him to be careful with me. I could tell his mom was embarrassed, but for me, it had been the first time anyone cared about me since my mom and dad died. After putting me in the plastic bag, Neddy grabbed me from Bill's hands. It was almost as if he knew how much of a horrible person that guy really was. He lifted the bag and looked at me while his mother talked to Bill on how to take care of me.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you," he whispered. My eyes widened when he said that. It had been the first thing my mom had said to me when I was born. He gave me another smile before turning his gaze to his mother.

"Okay, hun. Time to go." Neddy nodded and skipped out. I gave a final smirk at the fish still in the tank. Revenge was so sweet.

"So, Ned, what are you going to name him?" Ned, I guess that's his name, looked down at me and scrunched his nose, as if he was in a hard thought. He squinted his eyes a bit until they relaxed. With me being a runt and red, maybe it was hard to give me a name. My mom and dad didn't even name me or probably I just couldn't remember my name.

"Thidwick," he finally said. Thidwick? Was he serious? Ned's mom stifled a laugh.

"Thidwick? Ned are you sure?" Ned nodded his head as he looked at me. I was practically glaring at him. I mean, Thidwick! If it wasn't already embarrrassing that I was, may I remind you again, a red runt!

"Yeah. He's special because he's mine." My eyes softened at that. It dawned on me. I was his, he was my owner, and he was my master. He gave me another smile before talking with his mother again.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

It was a memory I would never forget. When I finally got my name. Or at least, the first part of it. After I got home, Ned had my full name. Thidwick Myles O'Malley was my name and I wouldn't trade it for any other name. Like my boy said, it made me special. After that, we were inseperable. He would carry me wherever I went. For a five year old, he was extremely careful with a glass bowl filled with water and a livng creature. He would talk to me about different and usual things. He talked about talking, flying elephants, dancing trees, and tiny worlds beyond ours. It was amazing what he had to say. He would at times go on walks around the house and put me in the wagon. Sometimes he would take me in his tree house, declaring himself dictator of all the land below him and making me his lietenant. I played along, saluting him with my fin which made him laugh. He didn't seemed shock at how intently I listened to him or how I would play along with his games. It was as if he knew all along. I loved my boy and his family, well kind off. I mean his family. I loved his mom who was always kind to me. She knew how much her son loved me and that I made him happy. He made me happy too. His dad, well that was a different story. When I came home, his dad only shook his head at the choice of pet. He ranted about how a Mayor was suppose to have a strong pet and it was clear when I saw a "Lassie" type dog by his side. He growled at me, but Ned held me close in his arms. I felt safe. I was with my boy.

It wasn't til Ned turned 6 when he separated for the first time. He couldn't bring me to class anymore since it was against the rules. I remember him kicking and screaming that it was unfair. His father was upset and embarrrassed by the way he was acting and looked at me with accusing eyes. His mother though was compassionate and calmed him down by saying that I would be there when I get home. Of course I would! I would never leave my boy! Ned's tears dried up but a pout remained on his face. He gave me another wave goodbye which I gave in return. I was too sad that he was leaving. Our inseperable team was now seperable. I don't know how long time passed, but it seemed for years. His mom came in and fed me, but I barely ate. It wasn't the same when Ned fed me. He would always make a feeding joke that would sent him laughing. It wasn't funny, but I laughed too. After a century, he came home. I heard the scream of my name and a face pressed up against my bowl in a second. I smiled widely. He was back. He told me of his day in school, of his teachers and the new kids. He said he also made a new friends. A kid named Ferdinand Vonfrood who had other friends as well. He told me how they played on the slides, learned new grammer skills, and read short stories. To be honest, I was jealous. He and I did those things, well except for the grammer. I'm a fish. I don't need it. Anyway, I was jealous and I think Ned could sense it. He laughed and took the bowl in his hands. He sat on the windowsill and held me close. Then he quietly told me that I would always be his best friend. And I smiled. Because I knew I always had my boy.

Pretty soon my little boy grew and I did too. I was a teenager when he hit puberty at the age of 14. I was still his best friends, much dismay to his father. He would always come home and talk to me about something new. At times we would stay up all night, partly because of homework. Being the future mayor, my boy had all AAP classes. Advanced Advance Placement classes. I felt sorry for him and wish he didn't have to go through this stress. Luckily, though, he was always all smiles and had me and his friends with him. Or, at least, I thought. I remember swimming around in my bowl, waiting for him to come home. I heard the door open and instead of being greeted by a tired smile, I saw him stare at the ground. His dad said nothing, but only walked past him. He took me in his arms once more and quietly walked to his room. He said nothing, until he put me down on the window sill. Then he broke down, sobbing loudly. He quickly hugged "me" tightly and spilled everything. Apparently Vonfrood had embarrassed him in front of everyone, telling everyone that he had no friends aside a fish and his dad was their too. Everyone laughed at him and so did his so-called friends and so-called father. After that, he told me that his dad called him 'stupid' and an 'embarrassment.' I could hear the yelling from outside. It was clear that Ned's dad told Mrs. O'Malley and she didn't like it one bit. He looked at me with tear-filled eyes at the same pout on his face I saw 6 years ago. He held me tight and told me I was his true friend. I spread out my fins, returning the hug from inside my bowl. I continued it until the sobs turned to hiccups. I "hugged" him because he was my boy and no one treats my boy like that.

We spent all night "talking." Trying to forget Vonfrood's name or the name of the person called Dad. His laughter came back and the gleam in his eyes was back. He told me of the other things that went on that day. How he finished his abstract painting and received an A-. Art was his favorite class. I guess it was because it was an extra class that wasn't AP. He talked of what he used to talk about before. Of talking elephants, dancing trees, and hidden planets in the sky. I guess Vonfrood and his goonies were holding him back. But my boy was back. I felt nervous for him the next day. Who was he going to talk to? But next day arrived. Ned ignored his father and didn't speak to him. Something I expected. When he came home I saw no tears and he greeted his mother with a hug. She turned to me and smiled, seeing that I had once again made everything alright for her son. If I wasn't red, I would be blushing right now. Ned started quickly on his homework, all the while talking to me. I nodded my head as I listened about his latest art project on building a catapult.

When he was done, Mrs. O'Malley came in and asked if he would like to go Christmas shopping. Ned nodded eagerly. It was always his favorite holiday. He took me along, holding me the whole time in the car. I heard him whisper something to his mom and she smiled with a nod. We arrived at the mall and soon, the shopping began. Ned headed to my former home. I hadn't seen the place in 7 years and it hadn't changed one bit. He was looking around for any new items for fish. That was the thing with my boy. He always made sure I had the best. He loved me and I loved him.

After the Christmas shopping, we went home. Ned bought new things for me. I was happy and so was my boy.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Happiness didn't last long. Soon, after Christmas, my boy had to deal with another challenge in his life and it was worse than losing his friends. They come and go. Now, he had lost his mother. She had died in a hit-and-run accident. We found out after Ned came home from school. His dad sat him down and told him seriously about what happened. Ned broke down right there, his sobs louder than the ones I heard when his friends betrayed him. And instead of comforting his son like a good father should, his dad walked away. I glared at him. How dare he? How could he leave him like that! How could he leave his only child crying?! How could he do this to my boy?! I touched my glass and stared at him, my own eyes filling with tears. He grabbed my bowl and held me close. He softly whispered how life was unfair, yet how much he loved me. He loved me and I loved him. And he was my boy.

The funeral was 2 days later. Ned had made me a suit. His Art class was learning how to sew and it came in handy. He made me a black suit and asked if I could put it on. It took some work, but I did. It fit perfectly. I gave him a sad smile, a sign of thank you. Ned returned it before taking me in his arms and heading out. Everyone offered their condolances and as we surrounded the gravesite, I saw the tears fall down Ned's face once more. I looked at him worriedly. I didn't like seeing my boy cry. It was the last thing I wanted to see. So, I jumped. With all my strength I jumped, my fin touching his furry cheek before falling into the bowl with a splash. Ned stared at me with shock, but it was replaced with a grin and small laugh. Nothing shocked him. I smiled and he smiled back. My boy smiled.

Years passed again and my boy was now 16. He had met a new friend and this time, someone he could trust. I was suspicious at first, but then I grew to a liking for his new friend who treated me with respect as well. Her name was Sally O'Kelly. She had reddish-brown hair in a ponytail and she reminded me of Mrs. O'Malley. She was kind and talked to me like I was not a fish, but a person. She and Ned were best friends and she would always come over to help him with homework. Like Ned, she had all AAP classes. They laughed and talked with one another. One time we played "Go Fish." Sally brought very VERY minature cards to for me so I can join along. I would show the card. It was amazing how many times I beat Ned. Sally would laugh and Ned would threaten her not to tell anyone. He would watch them talk about school and of personal life. They would tell secrets, jokes, and anything that would occupy their mind. Yet, I could see something in my boy's face. A smile I've never seen before when he looked at Sally. A gleam in his eyes I have never seen.

It was simple. My boy was falling in love.

Graduation came and by then I was probably in my mid 20s. Ned took me for graduation and made me another suit. A blue one. I felt uncomfortable with the stares I got. It was pretty strange for a seat being reserved for a fish, but it immediately went away when I saw Ned going up to receive his diploma. He smiled at the principal before the flash of a camera. It was his dad. Although they weren't on good terms, I knew Ned's father was happy for his son's graduation and being veletdictorian in his class, Sally being the saluditorian. After the ceremony and when the hats were thrown in the air, one landing in my bowl, we went for dinner. After that Sally, Ned, Ned's dad, and I went back home. Sally and Ned talked of the future. Ned's was already set, but he always had dreams of being an artist. Sadly, the mayoral line couldn't be broken. Still, he seemed okay with it. I think. After the talk, it was time for Sally to go home. As she started to leave I saw her quickly turn around and give Ned a quick peck on the lips. Ned's face was priceless and I gave a laugh. Sally, blushing, waved goodbye and shut the door. Ned gave a goofy smile and I was still laughing my head off. Ned turned to me and I tried holding my laugher in. He glared at me playfully and muttered a small shut up. He gave me a crooked grin and laughed as well. We didn't know why we were now, but it felt good to just laugh. I smiled when I stopped. My boy was growing up.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Sally and Ned began dating after that and I felt nervous for becoming the third wheel. Still, they included me at some times. Ned had his internship at his dad's office and he took me along. It wasn't long til he was 20 years old. He and Sally had been dating for 3 years already and I knew it wouldn't be long til he popped the major question. And when he did I would be proud to see my boy take the ultimate step.

He did. And she said yes.

The wedding was terrific. I got a tux and was the Best Man. It was an honor. I had exceeded what most fish could never do. I lived LONGER than most fish do and it was become of my boy's love for me. I grinned proudly when they said their I Dos and sealed it with a kiss. He had grown up so much. Then, it wasn't long til Ned finally moved out of his dad's home and bought a new one. There were two reasons for that. One, obviously, he had taken his dad's job and now had the money to get a new house. The second reason, there was a little one on the way. Yup! Sally was having a baby and I knew deep down it was going to be a boy. It was amazing. My boy was having his own boy. 9 months later, the little boy came into the world with a greatest pair of lungs ever known. His name was JoJo. A strange name, but hey, it was WAY more normal than being called Thidwick. I don't think the little tyke would be able to live with that, or forgive his father for that. At first it was annoying. I mean, he practically cried the whole night. Doesn't this kid know how to sleep?! Aside that, everything was fine. Ned was a great dad to his little boy. A better one than his dad would ever be. My boy had grown and was a dad. But I still knew my boy loved me too. He would always bring me to work and talk to me at the office. Unfortunately, Vonfrood and his goonies were the chairmen but they didn't bring Ned down. Of course my boy was nervous about them, but they never brought his spirits down. That was my boy. My brave boy.

Now, he has a big family. And do I mean BIG! He has 96 daughters and still his own little boy. JoJo kind of scares me now. He doesn't talk with his dad and I know why. But still, if he only knew how his grandfather treated him, he would not do this. Ned would talk to me how it made him sad his own son wouldn't talk to him and I nodded understandingly. I gave him a look that everything would be okay and he believed me. He always would. Though he was now a grown married man, I could see the child still in him. At the office, he would still talk about talking, flying elephants and dancing trees. He would even paint a few things, but kept the hidden away. I guess they were his own hidden talent and I had a hunch that maybe JoJo had one as well. Maybe they are more alike than what they seem. His eyes were still wide and innocent as they were 28 years ago when he first entered that pet store. I'm now 40 years old, an old man kinda. But I'm still strong and healthy because of the love my boy has for me. It's what kept me going and all the adventures we have.

However, none came close to finding out that our world was a speck and my boy and the talking elephant who couldn't fly became the heroes of the day. It was also the day that JoJo began to talk again. I was amazed at the sound of his voice. He sounded just like my Ned when he was 14. I could see the happiness in my boy's eyes when his son finally talked. I couldn't feel happier for them. My boy wasn't sad anymore. My boy was happy.

Things got better with them. As I thought, JoJo's reason for not talking was correct. He didn't want to be Mayor. The same like his dad. He had a gift for inventing and I saw it when were saved. It looked like Art. Like Ned's Art. He was afraid of disappointing him, but Ned knew he would never be. He didn't want to be like his dad and he would never treat his own son like he was 'stupid' or 'an embarrassment.' He only hugged JoJo and gave him a smile that was just like Mrs. O'Malley's. Thank God he inherited his mom's understanding and compassion.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Now here I am. I'm on my death bed, or death rock. Whatever it was. Being 40 was really an old age. Like being 100! My body was weak and not even my boy's love could save me from dying. My brown eyes looked up at him. Tears were dripping from his eyes as his whole family surrounded him. Sally had a gentle hand on his shoulder, his daughters were crowded around him, and JoJo was leaning his head against his arm, looking at his dad worriedly and sadly. A sob escaped his mouth. I didn't wanna see my boy like this. Not when I'm about to die. I reach out a fin shakingly and put it to the cool glass. Ned leaned forward, putting his cheek next to the glass. I pressed my fin hard and "wiped" the tear away. Ned pulled back, wiping it with the back of his hands.

"Goodbye Thidwick. You are my best friend," he whispered gently. I smiled at him.

"Bye Thidwick. We will miss you," Sally told me. I gave her a smile.

"Bye, Thid. I didn't really know you, but you were special to Dad. You are family." I gave a smile to JoJo and I could see the shock in his face that I understood him. But it quickly went away when he gave me a sad smile. So much like my boy. I look back at Ned who, although had streaming tears, smiled at me. He then dipped his hand into the bowl and I could see a white cloth cover my body. He always knew how to make me feel better. He gave me a small pet before taking his hand out. I was ready. I was leaving my boy with a family that loved him and fond memories of our time together.

"Goodbye, Ned. Neddy. I love you. I love you, my son," I whisper gently as I inhaled my final breath. I heard no sobs and I was happy. My boy knew I didn't want him to cry. I only wanted him to remember. I wanted him to remember that although he was my owner, that although he was my master, he would always be my boy first. He would always be my boy.


End file.
